


Holding Hands

by jejuchan



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: College, Conversations, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Jun - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, University, a.c.e - Freeform, ace - Freeform, awkward conversation, i tried okay, junhee - Freeform, kang yuchan - Freeform, kind of, park junhee - Freeform, yoochan - Freeform, yuchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejuchan/pseuds/jejuchan
Summary: “Listen, my crazy ex-girlfriend is somewhere behind us, she is spying on me. I told her I was grocery shopping with my boyfriend, but I don’t have one. Please act like you’re my boyfriend,” Junhee whispered to Yuchan hastily.Where Yuchan is grocery shopping, but a stranger grabs his hand suddenly, expecting him to act like his boyfriend.





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> lmaooo, i tried  
> this is not even good but i still wanted to post it. I will probably edit it when i feel like it
> 
> [update] I edited it! Lol now I am satisfied with it

It was in the evening when Yuchan went out to go to the convenience store to get groceries. He had a full list of what he had to buy to be able to live through the week as a college student. That included cereal in the mornings, instant noodles whenever he was hungry for a snack, ready-made meals or take out in the evening and a lot of coffee. Yuchan couldn’t believe how he used to be so eager to live on campus before, all he wanted to do now was go home. He was only in his first year of college and he had already missed his mom’s cooking.  
He was now by the dairy products, picking up milk for the cereal he had picked up earlier when a light-haired boy who was almost as tall as him grabbed his hand, intertwining them and making him drop the gallon of milk. Before he could say anything to begin with, the boy had already started talking.

“Hey baby, I was looking for you! Where were you?” The boy exclaimed smiling brightly.  
“What the he-“ Yuchan couldn’t finish his words, the boy was talking again, this time his words left his mouth in a hushed manner.  
“Listen, my crazy ex-girlfriend is somewhere behind us, she is spying on me. I told her I was grocery shopping with my boyfriend, but I don’t have one. Please act like you’re my boyfriend,” the boy whispered to him hastily.

Yuchan locked gazes with the stranger, not too amused by his actions. He pulled his hand out of the boy’s in a harsh manner and shook his head, he just could not believe it. This boy must be crazy, how could he think he would act like his boyfriend? And how could one grab a stranger’s hand like that? He had no manners.

When Yuchan took a better look at him, he noticed how the boy’s eyes were still asking for help silently while they were filled with something he could not recognize. The boy was pouting slightly, he was looking down on his shoes, too embarrassed to even look Yuchan in the eyes. His hair looked purposely messy, it was parted in the middle, showing off his forehead.  
The boy was wearing a grey sweatshirt with pockets at the front – his hands were now in his pockets, awkwardly shuffling with his feet because of the rejection Yuchan showed – and some dark jeans with white sneakers, he looked casually handsome and it even made Yuchan think he looked like boyfriend material for a second. The thought did not last long though, he quickly shook it off.

Yuchan could only sigh slightly, why do these things had overcome him? Why now that he was trying to buy some milk? He just wanted to have some cereal tomorrow morning, for god’s sake. He thought for a while then he nodded while he searched for the boy’s hand. His own hand went into the pocket of the boy’s, gripping his hand and pulling it out.

“Okay I will help you,” he replied, almost whispering back.

The boy was smiling slightly, his eyes were forming into slight crescents while they gleamed and Yuchan smiled back, they were pretty. He intertwined their fingers again, and Yuchan unconsciously held his hand tighter. The boy looked thankful, flashing Yuchan a toothy smile. “Thank you,” he mouthed before he grabbed the milk from the floor which the other had dropped.

“But where is she? Your ex-girlfriend I mean.” Yuchan hadn’t seen a girl trying to spy on them just yet, he wondered when she would attack them. He had to be ready, he didn’t mind fighting an ex.  
“Don’t worry, she is probably hiding somewhere, I don’t think she will over-hear our conversation so you can talk freely,” The boy replied, before continuing. “So what are you cooking today... Sorry, what was your name? I’m Junhee by the way,” he said putting the gallon of milk in the cart Yuchan had with him.  
“It’s Yuchan. And I will probably have some instant noodles today, I don’t feel like cooking,” Yuchan said letting go of Junhee’s hand. He didn’t want to leave hold of his hand just yet, but he had to so he could push the cart further down the aisle. Junhee went after him, hooking his arm with Yuchan’s.  
All that the younger could think of was how clingy the other was – both his hands were on Yuchan’s arm while his face leaned on his upper arm near his shoulder – and how good he smelled. This wasn’t perfume, he knew in the way the smell was too subtle to be perfume, this was his own body scent.

“But you ate that yesterday too! Do you only eat noodles or something?” Junhee exclaimed.  
Yuchan looked at him with a questioning expression, stopping his steps in the middle of the aisle. “How do you know I ate noodles yesterday?” He asked, not believing his ears. “You creep,” he added.

Junhee’s ears turned into a hue of red while his cheeks turned pink. He waved his hands no, trying to explain himself while stuttering.

“No, no, no. I- It’s not like that. I saw you here yesterday eating your noodles in a cup, by the machine! I’m not a creep…” His lips were in a slight pout again while his hands gripped the hem of his hoody, fumbling with it, hoping Yuchan would understand. He didn't want to scare him away. But the younger blinked once, twice, before breaking into a smile. He put his hands over his mouth trying to keep his laughter in, he failed as his giggles rolled over his lips making the boy look confused.

“What? Why are you laughing?” he asked, trying to figure him out. 

Yuchan shook his head, his hand left his mouth though he still had a big smile pasted on his face. “Nothing, I thought you were some kind of stalker. But how do you even remember me? I don’t remember the face of strangers I pass by at all,” he said still smiling softly.

Junhee laughed in a relieved manner and shrugged it off. “You looked really pathetic standing there eating your noodles. Anybody would have remembered you.”

“Oh shut up,” Yuchan smiled, hitting Junhee’s arm jokingly, and to be honest, his arm hurt a lot but he couldn’t stop smiling at the boy beside him.

Junhee’s eyes were always landing on him even if he didn’t want them to. He adored Yuchan, in every way possible. His favourite thing was probably his laugh, it was contagious and cute. It made Junhee want to keep making him laugh.  
Junhee had a slight crush on Yuchan since the day they had bumped into each other on campus. He didn’t want him to know that he had a crush on him, though he did want to hold his hand at least once, hence why he chose to lie about a crazy ex-girlfriend. He never even had a girlfriend, he only had boyfriend’s in the past.  
He felt sorry he had to lie about this, but the apologetic feeling went away as soon as he had grabbed Yuchan’s hand. His hands were warm and soft though it was manly at the same time, they were bigger than Junhee’s hand and it made him have this fuzzy feeling in his chest where rainbows and pink candyfloss melted with each other, creating the sweetest feeling he had felt in a very long time.  
He remembered he still had to say something to make this ongoing conversation not awkward. Yuchan looked at him, his eyes waiting in anticipation. Junhee scrunched up his nose and looked like he was in deep thought before he sighed and nodded.

“I guess I have no choice,” he said shaking his head slightly. “I will have to cook for you,” he went on looking serious.  
“Well, I don’t really care eating noodles, so you don’t have to,” Yuchan said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“You sure? I am not the best cook, but it’s better than cheap noodles.” Junhee smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at the younger trying to get him to accept his offer.  
“No really, it’s fine.” Yuchan said, making Junhee shrugg. “Your loss,” he said jokingly before putting a bag of chips and some cookies into Yuchan’s cart.  
“What are you doing?” Yuchan looked at him then at the junk food. “I just want some chips, treat me this time. I will treat you the next time with something even more delicious.”  
“What next time?” Yuchan said softly hoping he didn’t hear it, then giving in and nodding.

“Wait, I forgot something. I will be right back, wait here.” Junhee said before leaving. Yuchan ignored his words of staying put and did the rest of his groceries quickly. He grabbed some coffee and coffee milk, then checked his list if he had everything. When he was sure he had nothing left to buy, he looked around, trying to find Junhee. Junhee stood by the dairy section again and he looked like he was about to make the most difficult decision in his life. He had his eyes laid on the flavoured milk while his eyebrows were knitted together. He bit his lip, trying to choose between the flavours. 

“So, what are you thinking about?” Yuchan asked, a corner of his mouth lifted. Junhee looked flustered because Yuchan stood way too close to him: his breath stroke over Junhee's face, making him shudder. The younger didn't realise he was too close until Junhee put a hand on his abdomen and pushed him slightly. The light-haired boy felt heat growing in his cheeks, he hoped he didn't turn red, but he did. His cheeks were kissed with an attractive rosiness, and he had hoped it would have been Yuchan instead. 

Yuchan could only sigh in that moment, too attracted by the cute blushing boy to even care that he was too close. 

“I- I wanted to get some strawberry milk for myself, and I was thinking about what flavour you would like best.”  
“Chocolate.”  
“What?”  
“I like the chocolate one. Now, are you done? I want to go home.” He grabbed Junhee’s hand, leading him back to their cart. Junhee could only smile in that moment, his heart was beating rapidly, he liked the way Yuchan grabbed his hand and lead him. He wished this could be an everyday thing instead of something he had to lie for. He had goosebumps covering his body because of the younger; his touch and the way his breath had stroked Junhee’s face were part of the reason why. Junhee wanted to rush his finger through Yuchan’s hair and feel his lips on his own in that moment, but perhaps in another world, they would have been together.

Junhee put the flavoured milk into their cart, finally ready to pay for their groceries. The queue by the cash register was really short, and when they were done paying, Yuchan started staring at Junhee. He had understood midway their shopping that Junhee had lied about an ex-girlfriend. There weren’t many people in the convenience store since it was already pretty late, they were the last one in the queue and there were no other people left inside. The aisles were empty when they did their shopping, and they only came across some elderly people, let alone a crazy girl spying on her ex-boyfriend. 

“So, about your ex-girlfriend,” Yuchan started while putting some groceries into paper bags, he avoided Junhee's gaze while doing so, somehow not wanting to see his reaction.  
Junhee panicked when the words left Yuchan’s mouth, did the boy understand the whole situation?  
He coughed awkwardly while he helped Yuchan put the groceries away. His lips were tightly shut while his eyes too avoided Yuchan’s. The two stood there, not even glancing at each other until the younger finally spoke again. 

“You have no ex-girlfriend, have you?”

Junhee didn't answer. His heart was beating in his chest in an aggressive manner, making him think that if he wasn't in this situation, he would have been dead by how fast his heart was beating. Yuchan waited. He waited for Junhee to finally say something. He had locked gazes with him, this time ready to see his reaction. Junhee's lips were slightly parted as if he tried to get some noise out of his throat but for a long time, nothing came. Then he finally said something, it didn't surprise Yuchan at all. He was almost glad. 

“No.”  
“Why would you lie about that?”  
“Because I like you.”

Junhee had said the words as quickly as he could, hoping it was too quick to understand what he was trying to say. He hoped Yuchan didn't understand, he hoped he would have asked him what he was trying to say, and this time Junhee would have said something very different than his earlier words. But Yuchan heard it properly, his heartbeat started racing up while his eyes filled with disbelief. He didn’t know what to say. This time, Yuchan was quiet for a long time so Junhee went on. 

“I have had a crush on you for almost a year now. It all started on campus,” Junhee said awkwardly, his hand went up to his neck not knowing what to do. “And I know that this is very sudden and weird, so you don’t have to say anything. I- I’m going, yeah…” Junhee rambled all of it, speaking quickly and then turning around suddenly and walking away. He was already outside when he heard someone call out for him.  
“Wait!” Yuchan exclaimed. He ran up to the confused boy and pressed him a paper bag into his hands.  
“Your snacks,” Yuchan said, a slight blush creeping up on his face. "You said you would treat me for something more delicious, so take it." 

 

When Junhee opened the paper bag and took a better look, he saw a number written down on the carton box of the strawberry milk with a black marker along with the sweet words:

_**If you really like me, take me out on a date.** _


End file.
